1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for displaying error rates of data channels of a display, and more particularly, to a method for displaying error rates of data channels of a display in a way that the error rates are easily recognized.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, display panel technology has matured. In addition, display panels continue to increase in both size and resolution to meet consumer demands. However, when the resolution and size of a display panel are increased, the operating frequency inside the display panel also becomes higher. A conventional transmission system in a display panel has to be disposed with a plurality of data channels such that it is difficult to enable all the data channels to have similar electrical characteristics in a high-frequency environment. Thus no effective correction mechanism for correcting the foregoing problem can be easily provided by a source driver, and accordingly the error rates of the data channels are hard to reduce. More importantly, additional cost is incurred particularly for resolving the foregoing problem in the system so that product competitiveness cannot be improved.